Often, electronic content, such as a web page, includes portions of content contributed by a number of authors. For example, web logs (blogs) and other collaborative content services, often enable users to submit comments or otherwise contribute content to the blog. A representation of a contributor is typically displayed near the contributed content. For instance, a user name, email address, or image may be displayed near contributed content, along with a date and time at which the content was contributed. The representation, or a link to the representation, is typically inserted into the web page by the content service prior to sending the web page to a visitor's client device. In some cases, a link to the representation is included in the web page and a client application, such as a browser, uses a plug-in module to accesses and render the representation from a source other than the content service. To view the representation, each visitor to the web page is required to install the plug-in module. Plug-in modules can create incompatibilities with upgraded applications, such as upgraded browsers, can create information security risks, and can complicate or prevent user support as the application provider and the plug-in provider blame each other for problems. It is with respect to these and other issues that the invention is directed.